pyrrha's tears
by Barizeal
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune have been together for a while now, and very happy in the relation ship. but now Pyrrha fears Jaune may be secretly cheating on her with a mysterious girl.


It was a Saturday night at beacon, most of the students were either off of school grounds partying or in there dorms hanging out with friends.

Pyrrha wasn't doing any of that, she never really cared that much for parties. she was usually to focused on her fighting skills and practice to think about it.

to make it worse she was feeling a bit sick that night and she just felt like just laying down.

it was unusual for her to feel sick because of how healthy she is."this school needs a better cafeteria" she said out loud to her self. as she laid there

she was starting to get bored so she began reading a book Blake loaned her called ninjas of love,"wow Blake reads some pretty crazy story's" she had read the first few pages before she put book down and decided that it was a bit to graphic for her taste.

she laid there with her hands behind her head and started wondering how the rest of her teams night was going.

ren took Nora to see a movie that Nora begged him until he said yes to taking her to, she wondered how Ren could put up with her so much and so often, but she knew that they cared for each other allot, so she guessed they were happy together.

her stomach started to ache as it let out a loud groaning noise "uuuuugh!" she said as she put her hands over her stomach she then thought about Jaune and what he would do if he were here with her, he went to the arcade that night, Pyrrha was gonna go with him but since she wasn't feeling good that night he went by him self.

she thought about how he would be asking if she was alright, and if she needed any thing. she loved how he was so caring for her all the time but that was only one of the reasons she loved him.

she then thought about they're anniversary that was coming up in 2 weeks. they've been together for 11 months and both of them are still very happy with the relation ship they were in.

neither of them had been in a relationship for that long,then again neither of them had been this happy in a relation ship. most of Pyrrha's relation ships ended with her finding out that they only dated her for her fame, which in the long run made Pyrrha have trust problems when it came to relation ships.

in Jaunes previous relation ships though, most of them ended with the girl saying he wasn't good enough or finding out that they were just using him to get to his friends.

they had both been through some harsh relation ships in the past. but none of they're previous relation ships mattered now, because they both knew they could trust each other.

Pyrrha layed there for awhile longer until she started to drift to sleep. but just before she fell asleep she was jolted back awake by the sound of her phone ringing.

"who would be calling me at this time of night "she said in an annoyed voice. she thought about ignoring the call for a moment thinking that it can wait until tomorrow.

but then decided that it must be important if they woke her up from her beauty sleep for it.

she threw her covers off and stumbled out of bed and over to her phone that was plugged in to its charger on the other side of the room. when she garbed her phone she hit the answer button.

"Pyrrha! " Nora yelled on the other side of the line. "Nora be quiet they'll hear us!". Ren said in a hushed tone. "hello?" Pyrrha said confused by what Ren and Nora were saying.

"they're not gonna hear us, they're all the way down there!" Nora said. "who will hear you?" Pyrrha said in a confused voice."Jaune"Nora said in a quieter tone. "whats wrong if he hears you?"she said now becoming annoyed with Nora not explaining her self.

"were hiding from him that's why!"Nora said "Nora give me the phone" Ren said as he snatched the phone from her.

"as me and Nora left the movies we saw Jaune walking down the street" "with his arm around another girl!" Nora yelled over Rens voice."Nora!" Ren yelled at her "what do you mean he had his arm around another girl?"Pyrrha said not understanding the situation that was playing out.

"hes walking down the the street with his arm around a girl they're standing really close and laughing about some thing." it finally snapped in to her mind what Nora was trying to tell her.

"n...no it has to be a different guy" she said sounding scared "Nora be quiet "Ren yelled at Nora."there's other blonde guys around town, i..it couidnt be Jaune" Pyrrha said with a trembling voice. she had thought about the idea of him cheating but she knew he was way to well hearted to hurt her like that.

"i'm sorry it's undoubtedly him, "hold on let me do some thing really quick" Ren said as he ended the call. he aimed his phones camera at Jaune and the mysterious girl after a few moments of trying to get the camera to focus he snapped a picture and sent it to Pyrrha.

when Pyrrha heard the ringing notification on her phone she stumbled with her phone for a moment before unlocking her phone.

all she could do for awhile was look at it, the picture was of Jaune with his arm around a girl walking down the street the girl had her head leaned on Jaunes shoulder as they were both walking very close together.

she knew for a fact that it was him, but didn't want to believe that it was true. she started sobbing the more she thought about what that girl could be doing with him right now.

bad thoughts had started popping in to her mind, " don't worry babe i don't care about that other girl Pyrrha anymore."

she punched her pillow in rage trying to hold her tears in." no he wouldn't do this...th..this is just a dream." she said trying to convince her self that it wasn't happening "yeah that's it ill just wake up from this ..." she sat there telling her self closing her eyes tightly. " when i open my eyes i..ill be awake again."

she said with a desperate voice. "one... two... three!..." she opened her eyes only to find out that she didn't wake up.

Pyrrha threw her face in to her pillow and started crying harder,she gripped her pillow tightly to her face as her warm tears soaked her pillow.

about 10 minutes later Nora and Ren walked in the room to see Pyrrha with her arms around her legs and her face buried in her knees as she leaned on the wall next to her bed.

Ren was the first to break the awkward silence. " hey..." Pyrrha looked up to make eye contact with them her face was sticky and her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she was doing that night.

just as she looked at them she looked away embarrassed, she knew for such a strong warrior she is, she shouldn't be showing this much emotion, but she couldn't hold it in.

Nora looked down also trying not to look at Pyrrha in the eyes she couldn't imagine what she was going through.

Ren nudged Nora's shoulder "she needs some space right now," " go get in bed" he whispered to her as the the both of them walked over to there beds quietly crawling in and laying down to fall asleep.

Pyrrha sat for a little longer before lying down and drifting to sleep. a few minutes later Jaune returned to the dorm slowly opening the door.

he peered in to see every one was asleep. he then slowly made his way inside closing the door behind him. he quietly snuck over to his bed slowly lifting his comforter as he got under it.

" hey Jaune" Pyrrha said, jaune looked over at her "oh hey Pyrrha" Jaune replied "your a bit late" Pyrrha said, she had her head turned to not look at Jaune, how could she look at him." oh yeah I guess time just got away from me" he said "oh...alright" Pyrrha said in a sad voice. " well i'm gonna get some sleep alright?" he quickly replied.

" oh okay night...i love you"Pyrrha said hoping for a reply. a few moments later she looked over to see that he had already fallen asleep. she put her head down on her pillow as she faced Jaunes bed, which was across the room from hers, a few tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him for a moment, before she closed her eyes tightly to fall asleep.


End file.
